


Ende der Fassade.

by tristessegrotesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Family, Happy Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristessegrotesk/pseuds/tristessegrotesk
Summary: Optionaler Epilog zu "Gib mir eine Maske und ich zeige dir, wer ich bin." (Narzissa Black/Kingsley Shacklebolt)





	Ende der Fassade.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gib mir eine Maske und ich zeige dir, wer ich bin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963054) by [tristessegrotesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristessegrotesk/pseuds/tristessegrotesk). 



Liebe Leser,  
dieser Epilog zu meiner Geschichte "Gib mir eine Maske und ich zeige dir, wer ich bin." ist vor allem deswegen optional, weil ich mit dem ursprünglichen Schlusskapitel sehr zufrieden war. Eine so kranke, obsessive Romanze zwischen zwei so kaputten Männern kann, meiner Meinung nach, auch nur mit den beiden enden. Deswegen steht dieser Epilog allein.  
  
Dennoch finde ich, die anderen Charaktere müssen nicht ohne ihr eigenes Ende auskommen.  
  
Ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, euch allen zu danken, die ihr die Geschichte begleitet und ihr erlaubt habt, zu wachsen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Narzissa muss die Augen nicht öffnen. Sie kann spüren, dass sie wieder in das Klima ihrer Heimat eingetaucht ist. Sie fröstelt und streicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Gänsehaut auf ihren nackten Oberarmen und riecht die frisch gemähte Wiese ihres Anwesens und lauscht der völligen Abwesenheit der Geräusche nach, die in ihren Ohren dröhnt.   
  
"Narzissa", durchbricht eine dunkle Stimme die Stille. "Wirst du diesmal bleiben?"  
  
Als sie ihre Augen nun doch öffnet, blickt sie in Kingsleys Gesicht. Er steht vor ihr, den Arm halb erhoben und es scheint ihr, als würde er sich nicht freuen, sie zu sehen. Seine Augen sind aufgerissen, als hätte ihre plötzliche Ankunft ihn erschreckt und er kommt auch nicht auf sie zu, um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Sie runzelt ihre Stirn und spürt, wie ihre Mundwinkel sich nach unten ziehen.  
  
"Wenn ich dir antworte, wirst du mich dann richtig begrüßen?", sagt sie, mit einer freundlichen Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, wie sie hofft, doch was sie hört, wirkt gereizt. Sie wirft ihre Koffer hinter sich auf den Boden.  
  
"Er ist hier, Narzissa." Kingsley spricht in einem ernsten Tonfall und obwohl das Hinweis genug ist, kann Narzissa nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz freudig erregt puckert, nur um gleich wieder gelähmt und gefroren in ihrer Brust zu weilen. "Lucius fordert das Anwesen zurück."  
  
"Nun", beginnt Narzissa, während ein Strom reißender Kälte in ihre Adern fließt und sämtliche Freude über ihre Rückkehr in die Heimat mit sich reißt. "Ich hatte gehofft - Oh, Kingsley, es ist einfach furchtbar, für immer mit dieser Ungewissheit zu leben. Was Lucius angeht - ich werde gehen."  
  
Sie sieht das Erschrecken in Kingsleys Augen und schlingt ihre Arme um die Brust, als könnte diese Geste sie vor der dunklen Kälte in ihrem Inneren bewahren. "Wieso willst du ihm alles überlassen? Du weißt, du hast das Recht -"  
  
"Weil Draco weg ist! Was soll ich mit dem großen Haus - was soll ich hier, wenn ich hier nur Lucius und sonst niemanden erwarten kann?" Ehe sie bemerkt, dass sie die Fassung verliert, bricht sie in Tränen aus, die erhitzt ihre kühlen Wangen hinabrinnen.  
  
Plötzlich sind sie überall um Narzissa herum - die starken Arme Kingsleys, der sie endlich an sich drückt. Sie schließt ihre Augen und atmet tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen und tatsächlich strömt die Kälte, die sie seit drei Monaten umgibt, langsam an ihren Ursprungsort zurück.  
  
"Zissy." Als sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem zarten Lächeln heben, krallen sich ihre ungepflegten Fingernägel stärker in die warme Haut des Mannes, der sie glauben lassen kann, dass alles gut würde. "Mir war nicht klar, wie sehr du leidest. Du solltest dir bewusst machen, dass es nicht Draco ist, der tot ist."  
  
"Aber er könnte es sein und ich kann nicht ruhen, bis ich nicht weiß -", flüstert sie gegen den gestärkten Kragen seines Hemdes. "Ich kann ihn nicht aufgeben."   
  
Als Kingsley gluckst, möchte sie ihm ihre Empörung in sein ruhiges Gesicht schreien. Sie öffnet den Mund, doch in dem Moment beginnt er zu sprechen und webt mit seiner tiefen Stimme einen beruhigenden Kokon um sie herum, der sich um sie schmiegt und in ihre Poren dringt und ihr Herz umfängt.  
  
"Wenn du möchtest, dass dein Sohn während seiner Flucht vor dem Ministerium in Sicherheit ist und dass es ihm gut geht, gibt es niemand besseren dafür als Harry Potter." Kingsley verstärkt den Druck seiner Arme. "Du musst zur Ruhe kommen. Ich bitte dich darum. Bleib hier - und wenn du das nicht willst", sagt Kingsley, diesmal hastiger, als er merkt, dass Narzissa ihn unterbrechen will, "dann zieh' bei mir ein."  
  
"So, wie es immer hätte sein sollen. Nur ohne Draco -" Erneut steigen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und obwohl sie es versucht, kann sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Suche aufgibt und in Kingsleys Häuschen einzieht. Sie seufzt zittrig.  
  
Nun lacht Kingsley fröhlich. "Obwohl euer Abschied etwas verhastet war -", Narzissa schnaubt spöttisch, " - oder vielmehr nicht vorhanden, vergisst du anscheinend, dass Draco erwachsen ist. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wo er lieber hingezogen wäre."  
  
"Ja, in dieses verlotterte -", ruft sie empört aus. "Ich - ich hätte ihnen ein besseres Haus gekauft. Größer. Weniger gesundheitsgefährdend. Wenn Draco doch nur hier wäre, ich würde ihm alles geben, was er will."  
  
"Du hast es nicht bemerkt." Kingsleys Stimme klingt ungläubig und doch glaubt Narzissa, einen verschatteten Ton herauszuhören. Sie richtet sich auf, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Augenbrauen haben sich besorgt verzogen. "Vor lauter Kummer ist es dir nicht aufgefallen."  
  
"Was habe ich deiner Ansicht nach nicht bemerkt, Kingsley?", fragt Narzissa, ungeduldig, diese Unterhaltung endlich beenden zu können. Seine schweren Arme, sein Geruch, ja, selbst seine Stimme gehen ihr plötzlich auf eine unerträgliche Art und Weise auf die Nerven. Sie spürt, wie sie ihre Nase runzelt. "Wieso muss ich dir eigentlich immer alles aus der Nase ziehen?"  
  
Hilflos hebt er die Arme vor die Brust und kaut auf seiner Lippe. Wie ein siedender Strom rauscht plötzlich die Wut in ihre Adern und ihr Kopf beginnt zu puckern. Sie ballt die Fäuste und beißt die Zähne aufeinander.  
  
"Nun, ich - Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Ingwertee trinkst." Kingsley klingt zögernd, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie ihn nicht verfluchen würde, wenn er das Wort an sie richtet, und doch liegt ein eindringlicher Ton in seiner Stimme, als wäre es unendlich bedeutsam, welchen Tee Narzissa trinkt.  
  
Sie verdreht die Augen und ihre Fingernägel krallen sich in das dünne Kleid. "Er schmeckt mir einfach!", schreit sie und im gleichen Moment schämt sie sich dafür und es braucht eine weitere Sekunde, damit sie ahnt, worauf er hinauswill. Plötzlich verschwindet ihre Wut und lässt ihre Arme kraftlos an ihre Seite klatschen. "Oh." Sie atmet tief durch und versucht, sich zu erinnern, wann genau - "Wie konnte ich das übersehen?"  
  
"Wirst du -" Er unterbricht sich selbst und seine Hand zuckt in die Richtung ihres Bauches, nur um auf halben Wege in der Bewegung einzufrieren. Irgendwo in ihrem verstaubten Herzen spürt sie den Wunsch nachklingen, er hätte weitergesprochen, er hätte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt.  
  
Anstatt zu antworten, wendet sie den Blick ab und bückt sich nach ihren Koffern. "Bring' uns nach Hause, Kingsley."  
  


* * *

  
  
Vor einiger Zeit hätte dieses Haus ihr nichts entlockt als ein geringschätziges Schnauben. Es wäre ihr zu klein gewesen, zu stillos mit seinem modernen, klotzartigem Design und der Garten hätte sie wohl mit seiner wilden Unordung vertrieben. Doch nun steht Narzissa vor dem Holztor, blickt auf den hässlichen Betonweg zu der unscheinbaren Haustür und lächelt.  
  
Sie lächelt auch dann noch, als Kingsley sie, einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, durch den Garten führt und ihr Blick auf ungepflegte Gartenmöbel fällt und auf ein kleines, dichtes Wäldchen auf einem Abhang hinter dem Haus.  
  
Auch, als ein großer Mann, rothaarig und sommersprossig, sich mit vor Aufregung roten Wangen aus dem Gestrüpp kämpft, lächelt sie noch. Er reibt hastig seine Hände an seiner mitgenommenen Jeanshose ab und verteilt Dreckklumpen auf dem billigen Stoff.  
  
"Entschuldige, Kingsley. Ich war nur - Ich meine, sie ist da, sie ist -", stottert er und bricht in Tränen aus. Inzwischen schmerzen Narzissas Wangen, auch kommt es ihr sehr unhöflich vor, angesichts der offensichtlichen Trauer eines Menschen, und wenn es nur ein Weasley ist, zu lächeln, als wäre sie wahnsinnig - doch noch immer hört es nicht auf.  
  
"Oh." Kingsley kratzt sich ratlos am Kopf und, als hätte diese seltsame Situation ihn just daran erinnert, dass sie da ist und friert, zieht er seine Weste von seinen Schultern und legt sie Narzissa um. "Das heißt -"  
  
Unter seinen Tränen grinst der Junge breit. "Es ist Rose. Sie ist gestern geboren worden und hat unseren Urlaub durcheinander gebracht, aber -" Er fährt sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar und entwirrt dabei einen kleinen Ast, der sich offenbar darin verfangen hatte. "Ich dachte, weil du der Pate sein wolltest, sag' ich's dir."  
  
Narzissa wendet sich um und endlich scheint ihr ungesundes Lächeln zu verblassen. Erleichtert spürt sie, wie sich die Muskeln in ihren Wangen entspannen. "Solltest du solche ernsten Dinge wie eine Patenschaft nicht lieber mit mir besprechen, Kingsley?"  
  
Als Kingsley den Mund öffnet, zweifellos um sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, plärrt der Weasley-Junge dazwischen. "Entschuldigung, Mrs. Malfoy? Ich bin auch wegen etwas - Ähm. Es gibt da etwas, das ich Ihnen geben wollte."  
  
Narzissa verdreht die Augen und ein Nerv in ihrer Wange beginnt zu zucken und sie würde ihm gern über den Mund fahren, doch als sie sich umwendet, steht er schon vor ihr und drückt ihr ein warmes, glattes Papierstück in die Hand. Sie sieht das Foto an und alles, was sie erkennen kann, ist eine sonnendurchflutete Marktstraße voller Menschen.  
  
"Gucken Sie sich das Café an, da, ganz vorne auf der linken Seite."  
  
Gereizt kneift sie die Augen zusammen, folgt aber dem Rat und im nächsten Moment schwimmen ihre Augen in Tränen. Ganz vorn auf dem Foto, sehr gut dargestellt, sitzt ihr Sohn auf einem schmutzigen Schemel an einem noch schmutzigeren Tisch und schlürft an einer winzigen Tasse, den kleinen Finger abgespreizt.  
  
Narzissa registriert kaum, wie Kingsley ihr die Wangen abwischt. "Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?" Die Aufregung sprudelt in ihren Bauch, sodass sie den Weasley beinahe anschreit. "Hast du -"  
  
Er lächelt ihr beruhigend zu, doch ihr Blick schnellt direkt wieder zu dem Foto. "Mit ihm nicht direkt."  
  
Obwohl ihr Draco sich innerhalb der letzten Monate anscheinend nicht verändert hatte, bemerkt sie erst jetzt, dass der gebräunte Mann neben ihm am Tisch blitzend grüne Augen besitzt. Ein trockenes Schniefen kommt aus ihrer Nase, als sie die dargestellte Situation endlich deuten kann. Ein Mittag in der Stadt, eine Pause in einem Café, um zu Atem zu kommen. Ihr Sohn, glücklich mit dem einzigen Menschen, den er je wollte.  
  
"Er wirkt entspannt", sagt Narzissa, in sich gekehrt, als würde sie nur zu sich selbst sprechen.  
  
"Das sind beide, was reichlich seltsam ist, zumindest bei Harry." Er grinst wieder und gestikuliert mit den Händen. "Auf der Rückseite steht eine Adresse. Ähm - ja, also, ich sollte dann -"  
  
Kingsley tritt auf ihn zu, als wollte er dem Weasley-Jungen die Hand schütteln, um ihn im nächsten Moment dann doch in seine Arme zu ziehen. "Danke", raunt er leise, als sollte Narzissa es nicht hören, als würde sie sich in diesem Moment wirklich daran stören, dass er sich bei einem Weasley bedankt.  
  
Sie lächelt den jungen Mann an.  
  
Sie würde ihn ja selbst am liebsten in die Arme schließen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Die alte Hexe lässt sich umständlich auf dem Holzstuhl vor Kingsleys Schreibtisch nieder und klammert ihre Hände um die Tasche in ihrem Schoß, als würde sie den Minister verdächtigen, sie ihr bei nächster Gelegenheit zu entreißen. Langsam und verächtlich lässt sie ihren Blick über die Akten schweifen, bis er an dem rechteckigen Karton hängenbleibt, um den eine pinke Schleife geschlungen ist.  
  
Auch Kingsley betrachtet das Päckchen kurz, ehe er seine Finger an seine Schläfen gleiten lässt und beginnt, sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren. Er muss ein ungeduldiges Schnauben unterdrücken. Dass er ausgerechnet heute, an Ursulas Geburtstag, der einzige Mensch in diesem Ministerium ist, der befugt ist, eine Anzeige aufzunehmen, lässt ihn erneut daran zweifeln, diesen Job noch lange durchhalten zu können.  
  
Er ergreift das Wort, in einem übertrieben freundlichen Tonfall. "Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Mrs.?"  
  
Sie stöhnt genervt und richtet sich halb auf. "Na, wenn es nicht so wäre, wäre ich ja nicht hier, oder?" Die Runzeln, die ihr Gesicht verunzieren, scheinen sich bei jedem Wort an ihren Wangen vorbei bis zu ihrem verkniffenen Mund zu schlängeln.  
  
Obwohl Kingsley gemeinhin dafür bekannt ist, ruhig und besonnen auf derlei Unwägbarkeiten zu reagieren, steht er kurz davor, diese alte Kuh eigenhändig hinauszuwerfen. Er gestattet sich einen Moment lang, die Augen zu schließen und tief durchzuatmen, bevor er sich wieder an die Hexe wendet. "Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"  
  
"Ich bin ja dafür bekannt, ziemlich realistische Romane zu schreiben. Sie kennen die doch sicher auch, schließlich verkaufen die sich blendend. Jedenfalls hatte meine Hauptfigur eine sehr interessante Reise unternommen - die natürlich vollkommen authentisch dargestellt wird - und Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie aufgeregt ich war, als der Verlag mir vorschlug, selbst nach Chile zu reisen, um die Landschaft und die Kultur kennenzulernen."  
  
Irgendwann während ihres Monologs, in einer kratzigen Stimme auf selbstherrliche Weise vorgetragen, verliert Kingsley den Faden. Er denkt an seine nun fünfjährige Tochter, die zuhause auf ihn wartet, um ihren Geburtstag mit ihm zu feiern und daran, wie sehr er sich nach seiner Frau sehnt, die vermutlich wieder sein gesamtes Geld für diese Feier verbraten hatte. Erst, als ein deutliches Knacken zu hören ist, bemerkt er, dass er begonnen hat, an den Nägeln zu kauen.  
  
"Ich habe sogar Beweise!", ruft die alte Frau triumphierend und beginnt, mit einem unerhörten Eifer in ihrer Tasche zu kramen. Kingsley kommt nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie sich offensichtlich freut, einen vermeintlichen Verbrecher in die Pfanne zu hauen.  
  
Doch was sie ihm auf den Tisch wirft, lässt zunächst sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen. Er blickt auf ein Foto, auf dem Harry und Draco nebeneinander an einer Ladenfront lehnen und offensichtlich ein Eis teilen. Kingsley blinzelt kurz, ehe er sich besinnt, was er zu tun hat.  
  
"Haben Sie noch andere Abzüge davon?", fragt er mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
Die Frau spitzt ihre Lippen. "Nein. So sehr kümmert mich das nun auch nicht", sagt sie würdevoll. "Ich hielt es bloß für meine Pflicht als brave Bürgerin, Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich zwei lange gesuchte Verbrecher gefunden habe."  
  
"Dann danke ich Ihnen sehr für Ihren Einsatz. Ich werde sofort ein Aurorenteam dorthinschicken." Kingsley greift nach dem Foto und steckt es in die Tasche seines Umhangs und beobachtet, wie die alte Frau, die es plötzlich anscheinend kaum erwarten kann, hier herauszukommen, feixend aufsteht und aus der Tür eilt.  
  
Er beginnt, seinen Schnurrbart mit den Fingerspitzen zu kräuseln und obwohl er ihn gemeinhin hasst ("Aber du siehst damit fabelhaft aus, Kingsley. Er steht dir ausgezeichnet!"), eignet er sich doch gut, um seine Ratlosigkeit zu kaschieren. Vor allem vor sich selbst.  
  
Verbrecher. Kingsley schnaubt angewidert. Wenn Harry sich einer Untersuchung gestellt hätte, wäre er ohnehin freigesprochen worden. Es wundert ihn nicht, wie schnell die magische Welt ihre Dankbarkeit vergisst.  
  
Als Kingsley aufsteht und das Geschenk für seine Tochter unter die Achsel klemmt, legt sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er denkt daran, wie sehr Narzissa sich über das neue Foto von ihrem Sohn und Harry freuen wird.  
  
Leichtherzig verlässt er das Ministerium und appariert vor sein Haus. Durch das Fenster sieht er, wie seine Familie um den hell erleuchteten Tisch zusammensitzt und über einen Witz lacht, den Rose mit ausladenden Gesten erzählt. Er betrachtet Ursulas fröhliches Gesicht, die Grübchen in ihren Wangen, umrahmt von feinem, blonden Haar und er ist froh, endlich zuhause zu sein.  
  
Ende.


End file.
